


Liora Daitaro

by MoMo14022



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Black Ops, F/M, Funny, Kidnapping, Naruto Characters - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Serum, Surprises, Suspense, Torture, Violence, arena fighting, blood lots of blood, chakra blocking, chakra information free form, engagements, eye discoloration, flash backs, i dont care about anatomy, medical ninjas, ninja world guesstimates, things will be explained in due time, yepp, you'll eventually understand my madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMo14022/pseuds/MoMo14022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After twenty years of being held captive in a fighting arena, Liora Daitaro is finally let free by the very ninjas she wanted to return to. However, after so many years of being held captive, will she be able to come back to the village and start her life over... or will she succumb to her fears of the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liora Daitaro

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are my own fault, sorry? :)
> 
> Songs play so much role into my chapters, it's kind of bad...  
> Cliche Alert: Name the song the chapter is named after. LOL.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

The thick fog surrounding her consciousness seemed to dissipate in a matter of mere seconds, leaving the unpleasant after effects of a tranquilizer to take heart in her tremoring hands and feet. The cement ceiling above her head shook tremulously, small pieces of cement along with dust began sprinkling down into her pulled-up, greasy hair. Eyes slightly tearing up from the dust, she groans out loud from the noise the crowd above her was creating. The constant stomping and shouting for blood-shed made her wake-up call all the better. _Animals_ , she thought, as she stretched from her uncomfortable, too small for her legs, bed.

 _They know we can’t possible take them down without chakra, so why do they insist on knocking us out to transport us? At least my cell below has a fluffier bed_ … She thought, while cracking her stiff, aching back. The black, short sleeved shirt and tight shorts she wore soon looked as if someone has sprinkled dust on her while asleep… oh, wait, they seem to already have.

Usually, most of the prisoners here slept in the cells below the arena where they had access to bigger bunks and, more decently, a toilet to use. They also had use of make-shift gym equipment, a running track and a full cafeteria, to where inmates would work to earn money for small things around the dark, underground confinement. This was a prison only in a sense that they were not allowed to leave; they were prisoners because they have all been captured by a large group of men and women who took blood-shed and violence a little too far. Today was the weekly day of Animal Fights in the arena, also known as the Match, between prisoners.        

The crowds became clearer as her ears began to correlate what they were saying. The usual chant commenced…

KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!

She shuddered as the words sliced through her mind like a sharpened blade on a leaf. This has been a weekly occurrence for the past twenty years. Taking all of her will power to not only fight to stay alive, but fight to keep her sanity intact.           

Prisoners began to shout to each other as they tried to rile the other up for the ensuing Matches. They’d need it if they were going to fight their own comrades, their own bunkmates… friends. No one was safe from the draw that ensued in the old man’s head, the old man who created this audacity to human kind, the old man who was sicker than all the rest of the blood thirsty men out in the audience.             

Metal doors slammed shut down the hallway, instantly stilling the entire corridor of cells; anxiety and fear creeping into the hearts of every person who breathed the dusty, orange air.

Each cell was located twenty feet from the next one, all on one side of the hallway. A light was located on the ceiling between each one, making the light to be dim and indistinguishable to whom was coming for you.

The Arena resembled one for the Chunin Exams held in the villages for Genin to become higher ranking ninjas. However, this arena was located entirely underground, leaving it hidden to outsiders unless you had a specific taste for blood lust… and good eyes to spot the force field around it. It could also resemble a Roman arena.

 _Whatever that is_.

 The Arena was lit by luminescent crystals hanging from the enormous ceiling. The cells were lit slightly by the five by five-inch square hole in the wall that was a few inches from the ground of the arena. Seeing what goes on in the Arena seemed to have a somewhat calming effect on the prisoners, and this made it so the entire round Arena had square wholes every twenty-five or so feet to make it look like decoration; but was actually a hiding place for sore eyes that wanted closure on what was to happen. 

 Footsteps began to echo through the silent, endless hallways as each prisoner held their breath, waiting for their cell to be unchained… meaning it was their Match up next. Different every week, you never knew if your time had come, meaning it was always a surprise.

Hearing the footsteps stop at her cell, she tried to breathe as calmly as possible, but she knew what was to come. There were always three guards who came to pick a prisoner up, but they didn’t just pick her up… no, they wanted her broken. So, they’d come in before the Matches began and beat her to a pulp before leaving her to be the last Match… a good 2 hours later. It was cruel and inhumane, especially when they feed them next to nothing but scraps from a garbage can; reduced to nothing more than will power and bones. She managed to keep her strength through the years by rigorously working herself to death in the shitty gym; knowing that her thorough Taijutsu training was the only thing keeping her alive from the maniacs that threaten to bring her down.   

The keys jingle in front of her cell and she opens her closed eyes to see three guards standing in front of her. Riker was in the front, Riku, the back, and Karo was off to the side, holding the Rod of Agony, as the prisoners referred to it as.

Riker stepped into her line of sight, the square from the light of the Arena illuminating his tanned face. The armor he and the goons wore resembled that of the military that once fought for her village, but different colors and antiquity. Bright green eyes focused on her and he smiled sweetly, kindly. The dark, curly hair on his forehead had stuck to his face from supposed sweating, making him look somewhat handsome. However, she knew of this façade; this man was pure evil, his smile a trick to make you trust him. It happened the first few times she met him before he tried killing her on plain sight because of her smart mouth. Being the first few times, she’d been in pristine ninja condition, leaving him black, blue and bloody as well.

Now, it entailed endless weeks of torture before Matches.

That was her first mistake.

 _No… my first mistake was being captured in the first place_ , she mentally decides.

“Ah, my favorite girl, how are we doing this fine morning?” he purrs, the wickedness in his voice disguised through deceit… and probably fairly decent acting skills. Riker brings his muscular hand to scratch his chin casually, the tension in the small cell growing thick with hatred and a growing sense of unease.

He frowned thoughtfully, “Not up for talking today, love?” he says, while she slowly shifts into a firm stance, causing him to eye her suspiciously. “Usually you’ve got quite a mouth on you…”           

Suddenly, he lashes the arm he had used to scratch his chin straight to her strong-jawed face. Her ninja training kicking in as she saw his first movement and went to block her attackers foolish, wide-armed move. She grabbed the arm that came for her and wrenched it towards her back, bringing her palm up and smashing it into her assaulter’s nose. The crunch noise was satisfying as she shoved up back towards his goons and gracefully landing in their arms.

Smiling slightly, she knew she would regret it in no more than thirty-eight seconds.

 _Relax… it’ll hurt more if your muscles tighten_.

She shut her eyes and waited for the attack to come. By the sounds of the shuffling that came in front of her, she’d say it’d be in about fifteen seconds. Groans were being made by Riker, a clear sign she’d done some damage to that perfect nose of his.

Around five more seconds if the anger she sensed was anything to go off of. Breathing in a shaky breath, it happens.

Without an ounce of grace, a hand grabs the back of her neck and shoves her into the cold ground of the cell. Cement smashing against her face, she feels a hot breath on the back of her ear, instantly knowing who’s it was. Riker’s accent and breathing sounded alike: foreign, hasty, dangerous.        

Sighing deeply, he talks into her small ear, “After all these years, love, we still haven’t broken that fighting spirit of yours. It’s incredible really, almost… sexual,” she feels him breathe in deeply by her hair with no intent of hiding it. “…and incredibly annoying,” he growls.

There’s suddenly a deep pressure on her back, one that started to slowly make her back go numb… but also, cut of the air supply in her lungs. Eyes widening in realization, she struggled to no avail, gasping now with each breath. This move was used for a quick death… or hours of torture, if you knew which pressure points to push. She could hear their laughter as she flailed uselessly with fear beginning to peak over her brave façade. 

“You know; you were so beautiful when you first were brought here. Long, flowing red hair; a perfect, succulent ninja body… beautiful, vibrant violet eyes. Oh, you were the epinine of beauty, love. The one person nobody would think to survive,” he yanked her hair up to look him straight in the twisted, evil eyes that he so proudly wore.

She spits in his face with no shame, this man deserved to see nothing of what she had to offer.

Never.

Gripping her hair tighter, she brings her inches from his face, her gasps for air echoing weakly across his face. Sneering in anger, he replies, “Now… now, you’re a skinny, pale face red head with defected eyes. I know what you’re thinking,” he smiles, “’I’m going to escape someday, somehow, and I’ll go back to where I came from where I was loved! Oh, it’ll be lovely…’” he mimics half-heartedly, “but I’ve got news for you, sweetheart, you aren’t going anywhere. Let me… prove it to you.”

With that last comment, he let her face smack against the floor, bringing his leg back to connect his foot with her face. When her head had snapped the other direction with blood gushing from her nose, the goons deciding that was enough to start their assault.

Riku, the heavier man on top of her, simply kneeled on her; the weight from his body doing enough to torture her small frame. The next goon took to kicking her harshly several times in one spot, potentially damaging internal organs. Riker took to handling the small device which the third guard held earlier, an electricity device: the Rod of Agony. Activating it, he watched in amusement as she began convulsing from the electricity shooting through her oxygen deprived veins. 

If she had the lungs to do so, she would’ve screamed bloody murder. Screamed until her voice was raw and bleeding. The panic and anxiety she felt from earlier coming to make a frightening round as the electricity only vaulted higher and the goon started on a new place to kick. Gasping for depleted air and aching from damage being left by the skinny goon kicking her, black spots began blurring her vision. She begged for unconsciousness to become her savior in her time of suffering.

It never came.

It seemed like hours, only being minutes, when they actually stopped torturing her fragile body. Riker had come and swiped her face a few more times with his foot, leaving her in a puddle of her own blood. Thick, red blood oozed from her broken nose and from her mouth where he insides were probably damaged thoroughly. The heavy man who kneeled on top of her had finally lifted, causing her to instantly suck in as many breaths as she could handle. Coughing and wincing as her lungs screamed in agony, she looked up to see Riker standing over her.

“I like you, you know that, right, love?”

She closed her eyes to his maniacal laughter that left her ringing ears to cringe.

_Trying to breathe hurts… must’ve either broken my ribs or bruised them pretty good… rat bastards._

Breathing in a raggedy breath, she tried to move herself to her bed, but with no avail. The seering pain in her lungs and head had her sinking back into her puddle of blood, ignoring the way unconsciousness finally decided to swoop in and kidnap her mind.

Everything sinking into a black abyss.  

~~~   

_The night surrounding her and the man she loved was a perfect venue for romance. After a particularly nasty storm, Konoha’s calm sunset was one to be admired. They sat on top of the Hokage monuments, sharing some Sake and chocolate as the sun went behind the trees and they were left with the stars of oblivion._

_“Did you talk to the Hokage?” he asked quietly, trying to keep his voice light in lou of the conversation they were about to have._

_“I did. They are in need of a medic on the next journey, but then after that I’m free to quit,” she said while sighing._

_The young man nodded as he shifted closer to the young woman. Dark eyes stared into violet ones, urging her to speak. When no more came forth, he decided to start._

_“I know you can’t say no to the Hokage… how much you worship him and all. I know you want to make this village safer, and to make your fellow ninjas respect you. But… Liora, there comes a time where you have to think about your safety before you think of others!”_

_Violet eyes met his and he stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. The blood red hair shifted in the slight breeze and her mouth curved into a small, heavenly smile._

_“Did you bring me all the way up here to tell me what I already know?”_

_“…no.”_

_“Well, then just enjoy this last night we have together until I come home,” she said, taking a small sip of her sake._

_“I just… want you to come home safe. Three months just seems too long.”_

_Sad eyes met his and they stared at each other for longer than they should have. She looked down and watched as he slipped his hand into hers, intertwining them tightly as her brought her hand to his mouth. Feet dangling off the edge of the monuments look out point, the wind kicked up, blowing her long, loose her to the side of her face._

_“Do you know how beautiful you look, Liora?”_

_A blush creeped down her face and she look to his side, pretending to be modest._

_“You look so beautiful and you know it. Nobody in this village can deny that you’re so beautiful… and strong, oh lord, so strong. And you’ve got the entire village to choose from when it comes to picking someone to love…” he said, kissing her small hand._

_Smiling a real smile, she brings his hand to her lips and kisses it lightly. “I may have a choice… but I know that you’re the one I want to be with.”_

_Bringing her hand to rest in his lap, he began playing with her fingers with shaking hands. Liora looked at his face to try and see what had him so upset; he wasn’t being his usual, over-zealous, enthusiastic self. The stars above them twinkled as they held the moon in their tight embrace._

_“Liora… when you first moved to the village so many years ago, my dad was my only friend. My best friend and my greatest supporter. When I wasn’t accepted to the Academy… I was so devastated with myself,” he said, not looking at the woman in front of him who was staring intently at his black hair._

_Taking a deep breathed, he continues, “I remember the day you came to tell me that I could do whatever I set my mind to. When my dad died, I was so sad… and you were there with that cocky smile, that attitude that gave me hope.”_

_Dark eyes suddenly looked up to her, intense, thoughtful, “I dedicated myself to train harder than anybody. You were so skilled in medical ninjutsu, I was so…” he breathed, “jealous.”_

_Liora giggled as she took his jaw into her hand and rubbed gently, letting him lean into her soft touch more._

_“I was so captivated by you… and when you wanted to train with me, with ME, well I was so happy. You’ve become my best friend throughout the years. You are my greatest rival… yet biggest supporter.”_

_He stood and pulled them to their feet, the chill from the night finally beginning to set into their skin. Liora shivered as he smiled and bent to kiss her. The small kiss was sweet and intimate, slow and not demanding. It was just them at the top of the monuments, just them sharing this moment together._

_Pulling away, their foreheads touched as he breathed, “I love you.”_

_Humming, she smiled and kissed him again, leaning farther into his warm embrace. “I love you too.” His muscular arms tightened around her as he sucked in one final breath. Sliding slowly down onto one knee, he looks up to her nervously. Liora stares intently down at him, realization finally dawning on her face._

_“Liora Daitaro… you are my best friend, my greatest rival… and my biggest supporter…” he pulled out a ring from his pants and holds it up to her while holding her other hand. The crystal in the middle was fire opal with black metal around the circled gem. The moonlight glistened off its shining middle and the metal looked darker than a midnight sky without a moon._

_“Will you do me the honor… of being my wife?”_

_Silence was all that could be heard as he waited for his beloved to answer. Seconds ticked and all he could hear were crickets rubbing their legs to create sound. The night became thick and sweat dripped down his angular face. Gulping, he raised the ring higher for her, to indicate he wanted to know her answer._

_… Cricket._

_“Li…Liora…?”_

_… Cricket._

_“Will you be…” he was suddenly cut off by the young woman leaping onto him, sending them both toppling to the ground. Her weight on top of him, she laughed and laughed as he looked confused._

_“Of course I’ll marry you, you dimwit! I was just pausing for…” she paused, as he fumed silently beside her, “dramatic effect!”_

_“Why you little…!” she silenced him with another kiss as she stole the iridescent ring from his hand, sliding it on her finger. Admiring her finger afterward, he looked at her through new eyes. This woman sitting on top of him was going to be his wife… His_ Wife _. This woman was meant to be with him and they both knew it._

_“We’ll start planning the wedding when you get back, but for now, I thought you’d like a little reminder of what you have to come home to,” he flashed her a wide grin._

_Tears began welling in her shining eyes as she drags him in for a bear hug. The small, yet muscular body that wrapped itself around him was so soothing, he didn’t think he could let her go tomorrow._

_Letting her go for now, he looked into her happy eyes, “I love you, and I’ll be waiting right by that gate when you come home.”_

_Smiling, she sniffled and kissed his nose while he laughed out loud, embracing her tighter with no intentions of ever letting go._

~~~

Dimly, consciousness began to swim upon Liora as she gasped into reality. Trying to lift her head, she was met with debilitating dizziness and pain shot through her, from her head to her toes. Trying to figure out why she felt slightly happier than earlier, she realizes it was a dream.

_It was a dream… past memory, more like it. One of the few good ones._

On particularly rough days, her subconscious dreams would gift her with the gift of a past memory. Being stolen so suddenly meant she never got to say goodbye to anybody… not even the man she planned to marry. The memories always involved the days they had to themselves because they were the only thigs keeping her alive at this rotten point. On those rare occasions, she’d dream of his dark eyes and bright smile; a warmth that invaded her every fiber of her being.

 The hearing that was ringing made out what sounded like the Announcer, so she tried to tune into what he was saying. The dark reality of her situation finally coming back to her.

“… Welcome back Ladies and Gentleman. I know you’ve all been waiting for this moment; the last two hours have been nothing compared to who you want to see!”

The crowd seemed to go wild through her narrowed channel of hearing.

“As you all know, we started this hoe-down around twenty years ago. We captured a young lady in her youth as an… wait for it… Anbu Black Ops member!”

“Boo!” the crowd drawled loudly.    

 _Shit. They’re talking about me. I can’t even lift my head_ , she thought groggily.

They had caught her when on a mission with her fellow members a few weeks after they left on their last mission. At the time, she was a part of the Healing Division, going along on missions to heal the wounded… and help keep alive enemies who they needed information from. The memories of blood and screams that she caused still traumatizes her. However, she had a neat trick to make sure nobody knew of the one weakness she had. She would hide it until she was alone, and then she’d break down from the mental distress. It was usually flawless to those who didn’t know her.

 _Except for him, he always_ knew _._

“We know, we felt the exact same way!” the Announcer cooed, “So, just like everybody else we’ve ever captured, we’ve been able to take away her Chakra abilities!”

The crowd roars.        

She can feel the metal bar that had been inserted into her body that was placed right between her shoulder and collar bone. Strategically inserted there, it not only prevents the wearer from taking it out but also prevents Chakra from flowing anywhere; essentially cutting off the person from all jutsu related matters. Leaving them naked and weak and vulnerable. The metal is right next to a main artery and any sudden removal would have the person bleeding out in mere minutes.

Being a medical ninja, she knew exactly why they placed it where they did with spikes on the end. Others wouldn’t listen and those were the days she really hated having red hair. Blood red hair reminded her of blood, pure and simple. The simple fact was that… it was impossible to take out the metal without delicate medical surgery. Something they could not even think of in a place like this; crawling with Chakra infused guards who wanted nothing but to see you suffer. The Chakra veins would take hours, even days to refill to the point of precision and even being a medical ninja can’t help preventing the inevitable bleed-out if she were to try.     

“However, this young woman didn’t want to be here in the first place…”

 _True_.

“…so, she would never give into the blood and violence we so desperately craved… Our solution?! Give her… The Serum!”

Liora ignores the screaming pain in her body to drag herself to a sitting position and starts to shiver violently as the world lurches from side to side.

The Serum was for prisoners who didn’t want to fight, or did it cleanly, which wasn’t what the audience wanted to see. Blood wasn’t something she liked to see much, ironically, considering she was a ninja in the Black Ops. The first time they had used it on her was when she had snapped a woman’s neck cleanly, refusing to dig into her body for blood to spill. The next round that came around changed quickly…

They had given her The Serum. Hoping it wouldn’t work for her, she had tried to kill the man in front of her as cleanly as possible. However, it didn’t end that way. Halfway through the match, her eyes started to fog over with a glaze that she can only describe as a sepia color. Then, her limbs started to burn, almost as if with fever. The anger that tainted her agonized mind turned to the person she was against in the match, and all she wanted in the next moments was to see his blood spilled at her feet.

Her theory is that the man who created The Serum would make the human in contact of the Serum that of a wild beast, with a thirst for blood. Every time it’s used on her, all she can think about is how much blood can a person lose when it’s just her bare hands doing the work for her. It’s become somewhat of a game between the beast she becomes, to find the most creative way for a human to lose all their blood.

 _So, so many ways_.

“With this, she resorts to an animalistic stage where all she wants is blood, blood and more blood! Just to satisfy all you crazy animals!”

_Crazy, crazy, crazy animals._

While her hearing had been coming in and out, she didn’t realize when the door to her cell had opened. Jumping slightly at the sudden sound, she looked to see that her tormentor has returned.

“Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged out of the bag. You look lovely darling, really, you do. But we have an event to go to,” motioning over his thumb as if they were friends going to hang out with buddies, “so, let’s get going, love.”   

Lifting her up by the arm harshly, he hooked it into his own, almost carrying her weight as her legs threatened to collapse from the dizziness she was currently experiencing. Riker began to walk with her out of the small cell and into the chilly hallway. With two guards on either side of her, she tried her best to keep her brave face on as she swayed to either side, coughing up blood halfway down the corridor. It seeped down her chin and ran down her neck into her black shirt, making it look ghastly.

“Honestly, love, the crowd loves it when you look so famished. Trust me, I’ve heard them talking good about ya when you look ghastly before the Match even begins!”

“Great to… know,” she tried to whisper, mumbled as it was.

“Shhh, darling, don’t talk. Save it for never,” he chuckled loudly.

Head lolling to the side with blood seeping down her chin, she looked into one of the cells to see a poorly disfigured young woman. Another No-Blood, as they called them. Her eyes had widened into pure black pupils in the after-shocks of The Serum. It was truly a horrific thing to be subjected to… however, it did have its awful perks. Once your brain has decided it’s had enough blood, you’ll go into a fit of nightmares, as seen by the poor woman she had just passed with horrified eyes. Then, two to three hours after initially given, as it works its way through your system, it puts your brain into a fog of nostalgia.

Euphoria and hallucinations, the best combination around. Letting her forget the hell she was in… and would be for quite some time if she didn’t die soon...

A sudden jerk from the side rubbed her tender ribs the wrong way and she hissed in a breath. Riker was suddenly in front of her and had licked his hand as he smeared her eyebrows into place and patted down her matted hair. Standing back to admire his handiwork, he shrugs and pulls out a needle to insert The Serum.

On any other occasion, she would have tried to steal the needle and inflict damage onto the guards, but seeing as she’s suffering painful internal wounds and most likely a concussion to match, she’d rather not face the headache.

_Save your energy for the Match…_

Riker, realizing that she isn’t going to try anything, injects the neon yellow serum in her neck without a fight. It bubbles a neon yellow and glows as it slides into her bloodied neck.

“I don’t blame you for not trying. After this takes effect, though, all you’ll want is that guys blood. Don’t worry about that pain, love,” he winked before unlocking the door to the arena. The muggy air washed over her face as she smelled fried food and Sake. When she didn’t immediately step out the metal door, Riker roughly shoved her through, causing her body to flail onto the dusty ground.

The crystal light flooded her sensitive nerves as she looked up from the dusty ground of the Arena. Breathing in the orange dust, her ribs and head were in raw pain as the announcer spoke into his loud microphone.

“Ladies and Gentlemen… I give you… LIORA!”

And the crowd went wild.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever being posted. Be gentle? Or not, fuck, rip me a new one for all I care. It means you read it ;)  
> Email if you'd like, I'm always open for discussions or new ideas!  
> Also... I'm going with my own form of chakra and how it's used for the chakra blocking, so there's that.


End file.
